A Jacket A Bully A little Romance
by PuddingQuinn
Summary: High school is a tough place to be. Maybe it easier when you have someone to share it with. Luke x oc
1. A Jacket chapter 1

**A Jacket A Bully A Little Romance **

**Authors notes **

**So this is something I have been wanting to write for a long time. As I had the week off I manage to write it. So here we go.**

**Warning the following story contains luke x oc. Don't like don't read. **

**Name = Sophie Scream **

**Age = 13**

**Hair colour = Blond **

**Eye colour = Blue**

**Like's = Music Dance Art Reading**

**Dislike's = School **

**Look's like = **** . **

**Wears = **** bookmark/punk-rock-dresses-gothic-dresses-goth-dresses-lolita-dresses-460552**** & **** . **

**Chapter 1 - A jacket **

**Luke's pov **

**So it had been three months since me and Sophie had got together. From experience and everyone in my family , I thought it wouldn't last past 3 days. I never ever thought that such a funny beautiful smart talented girl such as my Sophie would ever want to be with me. Or would even be interested in me. Apart from my looks and dance moves I really had nothing to offer her. **

**Sophie's pov **

**From my current position of Sitting in Luke's lap with are legs tangled together and his hand in mine. While some film played itself in the background; I could see he was thinking something trying to understand it . He made the cutest faces when he was thinking. How did I ever land such a cute understanding trustworthy guy? That's the question I ask myself every time I am with him. I guess that's pretty much every minute of every day of my life! Damn! I let a yawn escape from my body. I hate being tired in front of Luke in case I fall asleep and he is in a really awkward position. **

**Luke's pov **

**Sophie was so cute when she was tired even if she would kill anyone for saying that. Looking down at her I already knew she was asleep. God she looked like a golden angel with illuminating rays of beauty. I shifted slightly trying my hardest not to wake her. I moved so her head was resting in the crock of my neck and her arms were draped sleeplessly around my waist. Me on the other hand reached over near a light by the side of my bed ; pulled the jacket that I always wore but knew she loved having around her in cold weather. Not that my arm didn't satisfy her. But we both know she loves the warmth and I even sometimes catch her wrapping the jacket around her red little nose. My jacket draped perfectly around her. I could feel my beautiful girl snuggle more into me as if she was collecting more heat from me and the jacket put together. She was always the thing that made my life worth living . Her beautiful smile was all I needed to get me through another day. I guess she kind of likes having a boyfriend who is the most popular in school. But she is popular with the older members of school. I guess having three older sisters and more brothers then I can count she must have a pretty sweet deal. But to me she's the only thing I need in my life x**

**No one's pov **

**Before falling into one of the best sleeps in his life Luke gently and lovingly brushed Sophie's hair out of her face and kissed her softly on her head. With that Luke fell asleep with his arms tightly around Sophie. **

**Next morning...**

**Sophie's pov**

**I woke up to be surrounded by a warm leather jacket and a pair of cold arms. I instantly felt myself blush as I realised I fell asleep with Luke. He must think I'm an idiot. But then again I could get used to waking up like this. I shifted slightly in his grasp, hoping I didn't move enough to wake him up. Damn again. I watched as Luke blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. **

**Luke's pov **

**As my eyes finally focused I was met with a pair of green eyes looking at me. Sophie smiled shyly. 'Morning beautiful '' Bless her she blushed and replied with "I'm sorry about falling asleep on you." "To be honest I don't mind it was kinda nice." Her blush deepened even more but she snuggled in to me more just like she did last night ; I watched as she pulled the jacket round her struggling to get it over her. I helped her pull it over her . Guess it was easier for me considering she was more low down on the bed compered to me. Again she had another shyer smile on her face but her lace green eyes just held the gentleness that she showed to everyone . Another reason why I love her and why I am so glad our relationship is so strong. Aww another smile created itself on my face as Sophie grasped her fingers tightly with mine. **

**Sophie's pov **

**I watched as Luke tightly held my grip with his. I also watched as he held our hands up and kissed mine gently. Another blush walked onto my face. I pushed back my hair behind my ear and snuggled closer into Luke's touch. He was just so warm and cuddly. **

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Please review they always make me happy. Its like getting a hug from a friend. **


	2. A bully Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Bully **

Monday morning... 

Sophie's pov

I was currently grasping Luke's hand for dear life. School oh the dreaded place I can't stand it. He knows it. I will start from the beginning.

Flash back ...

It was 3 days ago

,Friday I thought would be like any other day. I was totally wrong. Heather Briddion bully of the 6th grade. Unwanted, unneeded and ugly. I had avoided her and the twins as I call them I didn't need nor want to make a seen in front of the whole school. I was happy spending my time with Luke and focusing all my attention on him. We were meeting up to walk to 1st period together. I didn't really work out. "Hey scream I can see why they made the scream movies" heather needed a good slap and someone to pull out her cheap extensions but I'm not that person. "Aww what's the matter little scream lost her voice" I was not going to start a fight I would just take what they said under my foot. "Fine, I see that Scream here don't wanna talk." I took that as my exit queue, which failed miserably. I soon felt contact with something cold and funny smelling. It was a locker heather had pushed me no not pushed me thrown me into a locker. The banging of heels on the floor and a dis meaning laugh I knew I was completely alone. Or that's what I thought. I watched as a pair of swanky trainers stopped in front of me. Luke. That was just like him. To pick me up when I'm down. I suddenly felt a cold thumb wiping away the silent tears that had fallen. "Hey you okay?" His voice was quite yet laced with concern. The words I wanted to say just didn't find my mouth so all I did was shook my head gently. Luke got back up and held his hands out for me to take. Gladly I did and never let go of it for the rest of the day. He is mine and he was there for me that day when I needed him.

Wow first day and double chapters. I also got the first review for this story ! I was so happy :) Thank you so much eastern-tennis1621. I'm so glad you like and thanks for the review. Cookie for you !

As always Disclaimer I don't own luke However I do own sophie and heather.


	3. A Little Romance Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for taking my time to update but it took me a while to write this up on my laptop from copying it from my phone. I really love this chapter and think it is one of the better ones. I guess I like this chapter because of the relationship between Luke and Sophie. Let's just say Luke gets angry and over protective.

Chapter 3 - A Little Romance

School Monday morning...

Luke's pov

So here we are back at school. Sophie was nervous but she came to school. Guess it was up to me to protect her. I didn't really mind it meant getting to spend more time with her. But if I see heather I swear I'll tell her where to put them cheap tacky extensions. I mean who could hurt my Sophie. Anyways I slipped my arm around her and pulled her into the warmth of my jacket. Soph seemed to instantly snuggle into my side. Walking to home room was fine no problems there. I think we were both relieved. But that's when trouble made its move home room; me and Soph walked in together like normal but heather walked right up to Soph. She grasped my hand so tight it felt like I had it in a clamp. "Hey Scream miss me over the weekend.'' God her voice was like she had just been sick and I hated that nickname. My boyfriend instincts took over. "Look heather if u don't leave Sophie alone I will take your cheap tacky extensions and stick them where the sun will never shine." Heather had a sickly smile on her face before she replied with "Oh I'm so scared". The way she said it was laced with a sarcastic tone. I was angry by this point and my anger took over. SMACK! A blood curdling scream banged through the air. I had smacked her so hard even Soph had buried her head into my shoulder not wanting to see anymore. "Now listen carefully; stay away from my girlfriend I don't want to hear you have hurt her anymore as I will do more than slap your cheap face." With that I lead Soph to a back desk which was shaded by a large mannequin. "Luke" god it was good to hear my soph say my name " yeah babe " "Thank you" and with that she kissed me lovingly on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head softly tentatively "Your welcome."

**Okay guys thanks for reading I love all of my reader's and anyone who has read gets a cookie ! As always r&r **


End file.
